Galinda's Couple's Quiz!
by Katherine the Fabulous
Summary: Cute little one-shot for the Wicked anniversary! Galinda makes Fiyero and Elphaba take her beloved couple's quiz! Ends with them singing "Just Give Me A Reason" for her. Fiyeraba plus Gelphie friendship.


**AN: OK, Here's that one-shot I promised earlier! And may I just say... I am thrillified that it's the anniversary! This isn't my best work because I wanted to have it posted today. But still. Hope you like, I love reviews! **

"C'mon Elphie! It'll be fun!" Galinda begged her green-skinned roommate.  
>"Absolutely not. I <em><span>refuse<span>_ to sink to that level."  
>"Aww Elphie, please? We've been studying <em>all <em>afternoon. This'll be a fun little break. Then you can work to your heart's content!" She wiggled her fingers away, emphasizing the amount Elphaba could study.  
>Elphaba rolled her eyes. "There are other things- aside from studying- I'd rather do. I'd rather go find Yero, Nessa, and Boq; let you give me a make-over; or- Oz forbid- <em>go shopping<em>." She shuddered a bit just saying that.  
>"Elphieeee!" She whined. "Shopping is fun, but <em>this<em> will only take a few minutes!"  
>Exasperated, Elphaba threw her hands up in the air. "GLIN! I will <em><span>not<span>_ take your-"  
>"Take her what?" Fiyero asked as he strolled over to the section of the library where the girls had been studying.<br>In response, Galinda shoved a rather battered, neon pink and yellow magazine with a picture of a couple on it in his face. "My couple's quiz! You have to take it. Besides, you like quizzes!" She began appealing to Elphaba again. "Remember in Linguification the other day? You nearly died of excitement when the professor announced a pop quiz on grammar. And I've taken it with every single one of my boyfriends!"  
>"Starting...?" Elphaba wondered.<br>"Um... bless his little soul, whoever it was in fifth grade," Galinda smiled.  
>The young witch shrugged. "I suppose that's not so bad, I assumed you'd started in preschool. However, points off for forgetting his name."<br>"Oh Elphie, I don't count any of _those_ relationships. I started using the couple's quiz in fifth grade."  
>Elphaba sighed and muttered something about "ridiculous".<br>"Just because you weren't boy crazy doesn't mean I wasn't," Galinda retorted.  
>"Am not," Elphaba corrected.<br>"Am not," Galinda fixed. "WAIT. I am not... not... not boy crazy," she said, ticking off the not's on her fingers. "Yeah... not, not, not boy crazy. Now stop changing the subject! Fiyero? Please?" She made puppy eyes.  
>"Please Fae? For <em>meeee<em>?" he implored, somewhat mockingly.  
>"This is stupid," she assented, setting her pencil down. "Alright Glin, hit me."<br>Galinda squealed and opened her magazine to a ragged, dog eared, pen scribbled page. "Ok, question one... who kissed who first?"  
>Elphaba blushed and Fiyero grinned. "Actually, it was Fae who kissed <em>me<em>," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "It was on our third date."  
>"Ok look," she interjected. "It was barely a peck. If you'd like to know about our first <em>real<em> kiss, it was Fiyero, and he did it right after that!"  
>Galinda laughed. "Alright, I'm pretty sure I can guess this one. Who made the first move?" They <span>all<span> laughed at that, recalling what a puppy dog Fiyero had been before Elphaba agreed to go on a date. "That kind of goes with question three, who started the relationship. _Fifi_," she finished pointedly. "Okay, here's a good one: who's ticklish?!"  
>In response to this, an evil, <em>evil<em> grin spread over Fiyero's face, and he attacked Elphaba! She contracted in fits of giggles as he tickled her mercilessly.  
>"Quit that!" She squeaked.<br>Galinda joined in with a few jabs to her abdominals, laughing gleefully.  
>"Shhh!" someone hushed them.<br>They stopped the incessant torture, but they all tittered quietly.  
>"Mean!" Elphaba accused in a harsh whisper, though she was still smiling.<br>"_Serious_ question time," Galinda said. "How often do you guys fight?"  
>Fiyero raised his hand. "Are we talking about serious fights or no-PDA fights?"<br>"Um, serious."  
>"I think we've had three. Elphaba?"<br>"Four. No comment on the fact that you forgot one."  
>"Oh come on, the one that was a month ago? You count that?" Fiyero had his are-you-kidding-me look on (which he had adopted from his girlfriend).<br>"Yes, next question."  
>"Oo, oo, it's a cute one! What do you do when you're apart from each other? Wait. I get to answer this one. Elphie, you're just more tersified. Fifi, you pace a lot and look really nervous."<p>

Elphaba raised her eyebrows at this. "Why?"  
>"You said it yourself, you're a commotion! Anything could happen to you." He looked genuinely concerned.<br>More eye rolling. "Yero, I'd be fine."  
>"HEY! You're skipping a question! No nicknames yet. Okay," Galinda continued. "Who pays for dinner?"<br>"Well, Fae would, but I never let her," Fiyero grinned teasingly.  
>"No comment," Elphaba tisked.<br>"Alright-y then. Nicknames? Fae and Yero... Here we go! Who picks up the pizza?"  
>Elphaba snorted. "Glin, you <em>know<em> I don't eat pizza."  
>"Fair point. Any comment, Fifi?"<br>"I usually just eat pizza with my friends, but when we do, she eats salad and I pick up."  
>"Figures. Next! Who remembers stuff?"<br>"Elphaba, duh. Who would trust brainless over there?" Elphaba referred to herself and playfully punched his shoulder.  
>He rolled his eyes good natured. "Next."<br>"Who cusses more? Hey, that's a good one; you both are pretty potty-mouthed."  
>"Me."<br>"Me."

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other, holding a silent staring contest over who had the most uncleanly mouth.  
>"I swear at every Oz damned thing," she argued, breaking the silence.<br>"Point taken, but I also say all sorts of Shiz," he countered.  
>"Ok, so both of you. Now be polite!" Galinda reproved. "Cute one! What would you do if the other got hurt?"<br>"What kind of hurt? Because one time Fiyero stubbed his toe on a corner and cried for ten minutes," Elphaba tattled.  
>"Real hurt, like, <em>almost<em> mortally," Galinda emphasized with wide eyes.  
>Fiyero, miffed that Elphaba had revealed his secret, replied, "I would be beside myself."<p>

"As I would I, Yero. However, I think I'd be able to keep a clear enough head to fix the problem," she amended.  
>Fiyero shrugged. "Well that's for sure. I'd probably just panic, and you'd order me around."<br>Elphaba laughed. "Luckily, neither of us are in a position to be mortally injured."  
>"Thank goodness!" Galinda agreed. "New question: Who likes loud music?"<br>Elphaba rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her palm as Fiyero whooped. This earned them a chorus of glares and shushes.  
>"Yero over there blasts it at every chance he can. It's not even tasteful! I swear to Oz I'm going to make him pay for my hearing aids in later life," she teased.<br>"That's okay; I'll probably pay for all your stuff in later life anyway," he said, staring intently at her.

Elphaba blushed and turned her head away. This wasn't the first time he'd mentioned that he saw a future with them together. She wasn't sure about her thoughts on that matter and had told him as much.  
>"Eek! You two are so. <span>CUTE<span>! Hang in there, Elphie, last one. Who sings, who plays?"  
>Fiyero responded first. "Well, Elphaba's a better singer, but she's pretty on good on piano too."<br>"Liar, you've had voice _and_ piano lessons. I only know what you've taught me. But I think my favorite is the piano and singing duet we learned over summer holiday."  
>Fiyero smiled. "Mine too."<br>"What duet?" Galinda chimed in. "Better yet- let's go to one of the practice rooms in the music building and you can show me!"

* * *

><p>When they had allocated a room, Elphaba and Fiyero sat on the piano bench, the former on the left, the latter on the right. Galinda rested her head on her arms on the top of the piano. Elphaba played some traveling chords while Fiyero's fingers waltzed across the upper keys. Elphaba started singing first.<p>

_Right from the start  
>You were a thief<br>You stole my heart  
>And I your willing victim<br>I let you see the parts of me  
>That weren't all that pretty<br>And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
><em>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Tell me that you've had enough<em>  
><em>Of our love, our love<em>

_Just give me a reason_  
><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>  
><em>It's in the stars<em>  
><em>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<em>  
><em>We're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>

Here Fiyero picked up the second verse, his face expressive while he kept playing.

_I'm sorry I don't understand  
>Where all of this is coming from<br>I thought that we were fine  
>(Oh, we had everything)<br>Your head is running wild again  
>My dear we still have everythin'<br>And it's all in your mind  
>(Yeah, but this is happenin')<em>

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
><em>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh<em>  
><em>There's nothing more than empty sheets<em>  
><em>Between our love, our love<em>  
><em>Oh, our love, our love<em>

_Just give me a reason_  
><em>Just a little bit's enough<em>  
><em>Just a second we're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>  
><em>I never stopped<em>  
><em>You're still written in the scars on my heart<em>  
><em>You're not broken just bent<em>  
><em>And we can learn to love again<em>

They sang the bridge together, sneaking glances at each other, smiling whenever they did it at the same time.

_Oh, tear ducts can rust  
>I'll fix it for us<br>We're collecting dust  
>But our love's enough<br>You're holding it in  
>You're pouring a drink<br>No nothing is as bad as it seems  
>We'll come clean<em>

_Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<em>

_Oh, we can learn to love again  
>Oh, we can learn to love again<br>Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

"And we can learn to love again," they finished, holding a chord that spanned four octaves.  
>Galinda was a bit teary eyed, but she quickly wiped those away with a sniffle. "You guys are perfect."<p>

Elphaba smiled bashfully, Fiyero nudged her shoulder, rocking her upper body a bit. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She turned her head a bit and kissed him on the lips.  
>Galinda sighed. "Okay, enough smoochee smoochee, if we don't hurry we'll be late for dinner!"<p> 


End file.
